Trapped Without Scrabble
by GT Spuddie
Summary: What to do when you are trapped and noone brought the Scrabble? Oneshot non slash fic


_Disclaimer: I got given a new rubbish bin for Christmas, so I now own something!!! Unfortunately I don't own Sky High or any of the associated characters. I just took them out of the packaging to play with them (probably devaluing them slightly, but hey, what's the fun of leaving them in the packaging?)._

**Trapped Without Scrabble**

"So…lets run through this again."

"Sure. Why not."

"We are stuck in a reinforced steel box which is completely encased in concrete and currently residing at the bottom of the ocean. "

"Yep."

"You can't flame our way out because you will probably roast us before you get even close to releasing us, plus you run the risk of igniting the oxygen tanks that are supplying us with air."

"That's the theory."

"And I can't fly us out because we are anchored to the ocean floor. Neither can I break us out because we would probably drown before we reach the surface. Is that about it?"

"Sounds like it."

"Hmmm. Well, working in our favor is the fact that our communicators still work, we managed to contact the others and they are currently working on locating us."

"Yeah, and working against us is the fact that they have no way of reaching us at the bottom of the ocean in order to free us."

"True. Well, it could be worse!"

"I can't believe you just said that. "

"What?"

"…"

"What?!?"

…20 minutes later…

"_Okay, see you then. Oh, and Will, you guys should try not to do too much activity, you want to save oxygen!"_

"Thanks Magenta, over and out!"

"Sooo…we have three hours before they reach us."

"That's what Magenta said. It'll take about that long for the Sea Squad to mobilize and rescue us."

"Great. So what, we wait?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"…"

"…"

"We could play a game."

"Of what? I don't know about you but I left my Pocket Scrabble game at home today."

"Hey Warren, how about a game of…"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"You were going to say 'Twenty Questions' right?"

"Uhhh…maybe."

"You were, and my answer is still no."

"Well, we could play…"

"Hell no!"

"Now what?!?"

"I am not playing Truth! I remember what happened at Glowstick's birthday party!"

"But that was Truth or Dare! This is just Truth."

"I really don't care Will."

"How were we supposed to know that you had an imaginary friend when you were younger?"

"I am not playing Truth! We will just sit here and wait quietly to be rescued."

…40 minutes later…

"Mineral?'

"Nope. 19"

"Animal?"

"Yep. 18"

"Alive?"

"Yep. 17"

"Fictitious?"

"…Yep. 16"

"Dude, you're Big Bird."

"…How the hell did you guess that?!? Warren, are you psychic?"

"Not likely, Boy Wonder. Your mom told me about your 'Little Crush' after your graduation party last year."

"What."

"You know, it's not that bad."

"…but she promised. She promised never to tell…"

"Everyone has a crush on an authority figure. It's like having a crush on your Third Grade teacher."

"If you tell anyone…."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe."

"Yeah, right. Let's just…it's your turn. Pick something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Animal?"

"No. 20"

"Vegetable?"

"Yes. 19"

…7 minutes later…

"Asparagus?!? Seriously, who chooses asparagus?!?"

"I like asparagus."

"Warren, you are weird."

"That's it, no more games. We will wait in silence until they arrive to save us."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Great."

…30 minutes later…

"Soooo… do you want to play Tru…"

"No."

"But Warren…"

"No."

…57 minutes later…

"Okay Will, I want to know …your middle name."

"No way."

"Hey, you have to answer. Thems the rules!"

"Fine. It's….Abderjieowny."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Abernathy, okay. It's Abernathy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Will Abernathy Stronghold?"

"Yes! It's my grandfather's name."

"…Okaaay. Well, it's your turn."

"Okay Warren. Where did you get the money for your new motorbike?"

"…do I have to?"

"Abernathy, dude. Tell."

"You remember my senior year? And the 'Incident' in Gym Class?"

"When you went supernova and ended up roasting your Gym clothes?"

"Yeah."

"And Casey had her phone with her and took a photo with it?"

"Yeah."

"And then printed out copies for all her friends?"

"Yeah."

"Man, Magenta still has her copy taped up in her room!"

"What?!!''

"…umm, I didn't tell you that."

"Whatever. Well, Casey's mom is a scout for a modeling agency and she approached me about doing some work. I said no, but when my old bike died, I called up and asked if there was any work I could do to earn some quick money…"

"…And?"

"You know the Chaos ads for their men's jeans?"

"The ones with the jeans barely hanging onto the guys ass? Yeah, why do…no way."

"Ummm."

"No freaking way!!!"

"Dude, if you ever tell…"

"I know, I know, barbecued Boy Wonder. Does Kaelynn know?"

"I didn't tell her, but I get the feeling that she might have guessed."

"Can I tell Layla?"

"No! No way! If you tell her, she will tell Maj, who will tell Zach who will tell everyone. You can't tell!"

"_Glowstick to Boy Wonder. Glowstick to Boy Wonder. Do you read me?"_

"Hey Zach, we're here. What's up?"

_"The Sea Squad have just arrived and they are on their way down to get you guys now. Captain Squiddy says it'll be about 20 minutes to get you out of there."_

"Great, thanks Zach."

_"Oh, and guys…"_

"Yeah Zach?"

"_You do know that your communicators have been on transmit for the whole time, right?"_

"…"

"_Seriously…Big Bird?"_

_Fin._

_A/N: Hi all, sorry about the long delay in posting a story, but life has been chaos. Have a Happy Holidays and a great New Year wherever you might be in the world. And remember, reviews are the greatest gift of all!_


End file.
